Kurosaki Karin
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: At first I thought it was a dream. I mean, you don't end up as Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, Karin, for no reason. OC-Self Insert
1. Second Chance

**Chapter 1: Second Chance**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**Importan****t Not****e****:**__There are **NO**pairings in this story. Only friendship.

**A big thanks to my awesome Beta Reader:** I-am-Fairy-Tail122

* * *

I blinked drearily and looked around the room. Bright, eye-blinding, golden sunlight poured through the open window with the white curtains pushed aside. The walls were mint green in color and the floor was smooth and well-worn over the years of usage. There was another bed across from my own, a table in the middle of the room separating my bed from the other. According to the grey clock with neon blue numbers, it was 6:24 am.

Something felt off. Ignoring the feeling, I walked into the bathroom next door. _Ichigo, Yuzu, and I used to race down the hall in socks. _I blinked twice. _Okay, that was a weird thought. _Shrugging it off as if it were an after effect from sleep, I got ready in a trance. I felt like I was in some sort of an in-between state. Not asleep, but not quite awake yet. It wasn't until I was looking at myself in the mirror did I realize something was wrong. _What the fuc-?_

"Karin-chan, hurry up." I heard a female voice call.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I answered.

_Why do I look like an older version of Karin from Bleach? Why did I just answer to "Karin?" And...was that Yuzu? What the hell's going on?_ _How did I get here? _I asked myself question after question in my mind before I thought back. _Last thing I remember was diving after something in the water. It had gotten blurry after that. D-Did I drown? I couldn't have!_ _But then again, I'm a terrible swimmer. _And the currents _were _strong.

At first, I thought it was a dream. What else could possibly explain all of this? Or maybe I had gotten a concussion? I might even have fallen into a coma for all I knew! I wasn't too sure. I mean, you don't end up as Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, Karin, for no reason. And wasn't Karin supposed to be Yuzu's twin? From the voice I had just heard, Yuzu sounded like a little girl.

"Karin, get the hell out of the bathroom already!"

_That sounded like Ichigo!_ _Holy mother of God! Did I end up in Bleach?! No, no, no! This is all wrong. How did this happen? Did I die? Did Karin die?_ I heard more banging.

"That's it Karin. If you don't come out in a minute I'm coming in!"

Fear caused me to finally snap out of my stupor. _If Ichigo finds out Karin died, because really what other reason would enable me to occupy _her _body, he'd think I had something to do with it and he'd kill me! Not to mention it will screw up the story line._ Well, screw it up more than it already was. No one was allowed to know I was not the real Karin.

I opened the door to see an impatient Ichigo glaring off into space. He turned to me.

"Took you long enough." He muttered.

I shrugged nonchalantly and went into the dining room for breakfast. Yuzu greeted me cheerfully. Everything felt...like home. From the fading peach-yellow walls to the clean wooden brown floor to the modern light caramel table. _Ichigo stubbed his foot against the table and broke his toe when he was 10-years old._ I froze as the memory bloomed in my head. Fortunately Yuzu was too busy to notice me imitating a statue.

Yuzu served some Tamagoyaki.

_Wait, what's Tamagoyaki? It's one of her best dishes._ I tentatively took a bite. My eyes popped open.

"Hm, this is pretty good. Wow, your cooking can put the world's greatest chefs to same." I complemented.

"Really?" Yuzu's eyes twinkled like stars.

_...God I really want to attack her with a bear hug. She's adorable._ Yuzu was like a real life teddy bear. Sweet, caring, and loving. Squashing down the impulse, I returned to my breakfast with a nod. Once again, something felt off. I immediately ducked as Isshin, Karin's father, failed a round-house kick at my head and crashed into something I did not care to notice.

Yuzu started scolding him. Isshin laughed like a maniac talking about how great his Karin was. Looking at the Idiot and Innocent members of the family I felt guilt stab at me. I lost my appetite. _Am I doing the right thing by not telling them about me?_

"What's the matter Karin-chan? You're not eating. Is something wrong with the food?" Yuzu asked, worry laced into her soft voice.

"No, I'm just not very hungry, that's all." I said politely.

One, I felt really weird speaking in perfect Japanese. Two, good thing my personality was so much like Karin's. Ichigo soon joined us. I felt like an outsider intruding on something I had no right to. I wasn't supposed to be here. And anything and everything was reminding me of that fact. _Great, if a Hollow doesn't kill me, the guilt will._

"Karin, let's go already. What's with you today?" Ichigo scowled.

But I could see worry in his eyes, even though he seemed to act like he was really pissed off. I mentally groaned as more guilt was added to my mountain of shame. That's what I called it because it felt like a mountain was weighing in on my shoulders. I mentally kicked my ass. I had to be Karin Kurosaki—er—Kurosaki Karin, since the Japanese said their last names first, not only for my sake but of her family's as well.

I messed up in my original life by acting stupid and getting myself killed. There was no way in heaven or hell I would mess up in this one when so many people's lives were attached to it. Speaking of, I wonder what was happening with my family and friends.

Shoving everything back, I followed Ichigo to school. We walked in peaceful silence. That or maybe Ichigo just didn't know how to deal with a teenage girl. Either way, I was glad. Because Karin's memories were starting to pour in faster than a rain storm in the Amazon.

* * *

**Karakura High School**

By the time Karakura High came into view, a meteor could fall out of the sky and I'd be oblivious. Thankfully an annoying male banshee like voice finally snapped me out of my daze. I smiled when I saw Ichigo and Chad beat up the bullies and save Keigo and Mizuiro. Listening to Keigo flail around about the attending the same school as the scary Kurosaki twins, it was apparent my guess wasn't right. I wasn't Yuzu's twin, I was Ichigo's. I found that ridiculously funny. Thankfully everyone was too distracted by Keigo's stupidity to notice me trying to hold back my laughter. Ichigo and I went into our classroom with his friends.

It was stupid, really. I had died, ended up in Karin's body, and would most likely—knowing my luck and hard headedness—have to survive against many enemies. Yet here I was, almost, mind you _almost, _cowering behind Ichigo because I was nervous. Shut up_. Not like I'm the first person to feel anxious about beginning High school_. It was strange since I'd already graduated high school in my past—

"Hi Karin," Tatsuki grinned.

"Huh? Yeah, hey," I nodded.

I didn't know what else to say. I barely knew Tatsuki. Sure we had the same Martial Arts class when we were kids, but she was transferred to a higher level not long after. I knew how young Karin would have acted around Tatsuki—courtesy of my body's first host's memories—but I didn't know how the teen Karin would have acted. _What if I mess up and say something stupid?_ It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hi, so you're Kurosaki-kun's twin sister?" Orihime smiled.

"Yes, unfortunately," I smirked.

"Shut up Karin." Ichigo scowled.

_Every time Ichigo said, "Shut up Karin" I'd stick my tongue out at him_... Okay, I really hoped these random flashes would stop soon. They were distracting and I didn't need salt being rubbed into wounds. Being around the Kurosaki family already had me recoiling from guilt.

"I'm Inoue Orihime." She formally introduced herself.

"I'm Karin, nice to meet you."

_Doesn't she already—oh._ Another memory. It seemed this was the first time we were in the same class, despite having gone to the same middle school.

I became fast friends with Tatsuki and Orihime's group. Chizuru warmed up to me after she was sure I wasn't after her precious Hime-chan. Her antics were hilarious. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. I pushed the guilt back. I didn't want to deal with it. I wanted to be happy at least a little.

Soon, days turned into weeks and I knew it wouldn't be long...before Ichigo became a Shinigami.

* * *

It was an utter nightmare. It was just like in the manga. The Hollow attacked and captured Yuzu. It took everything I had in me to pretend to be unconscious when the ugly thing threw me against a wall. Much to my shame, fear for my life also made me stay still while my younger sister screamed for Ichigo.

I had drowned to death but I would gladly live that through a 100 times over than live through the attack again. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined how emotionally and psychologically scarring it would be for me. It wasn't until then, that I realized just how Ichigo felt.

The need to protect those who you care about.

After that, everything went just like it had in canon. The only difference was I threw myself into any and all Martial Arts and Kendo classes I could fit into my schedule. I knew when it would come to the fights, the only thing I would be able to offer would be my prayers. I hated feeling weak. I had to do something to keep my mind occupied.

The other members of the family were confused. Karin had been doing martial arts, like Ichigo, since she was a kid so that was understandable. But Kendo classes surprised them.

Ichigo was suspicious at first, but then I overheard him talking to Rukia. They thought even though I wasn't 'conscious' when the Hollow attacked; I probably have some sort of strong emotion which remained in my subconscious. And said emotion was the motivation of my taking all these classes.

"I'm off," I yelled and ran out.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

I arrived at the slightly rundown, white and brown, two story, creepy vibe giving, candy shop.

"Why hello there Karin-chan~"

My eyebrow twitched, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Karin-_chan_ you weirdo!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Urahara-sensei." He grinned and waved his fan around idiotically.

_Ugh, what the hell was I thinking having Urahara Kisuke as my teacher?_ I mentally groaned.

**Flashback Begins**

"Get out!"

"Yeah, fine, not like I want to be taught by a dumbass like you." I yelled and exited the tall, silver, pristine building. Some people turned to look at me and deemed me another crazy idiot. Not surprising since I was in downtown.

That was the fourth class I had been kicked out of. _Why can't I ever be lucky?_ As fate would have it, I got lost.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled to no one.

I wandered around for another hour before I came across something I recognized. Something I, not Karin, would have recognized.

"Please don't tell me I'm dreaming!"

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. For once I had lucked out and stumbled upon Urahara's shop. Now that I think about it, it's funny that I didn't pinch myself when I woke up as Karin. Anyway, I quickly went in. I had a plan. _Why not have Urahara teach me how to use a sword? _The worst he could do was say no. I had to make him interested in me. So I had to be careful about how I played it…

"Welcome," Ururu bowed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm lost," I said in fake annoyance. "Although, I suppose, I will buy some candy."

I scanned the shop and sweat-dropped. _This place has shady written all over it. _Or maybe it was the lack proper of lighting. The only source of light was the sun through the tinted windows._ This is supposed to be a candy shop?_

_Oh!_ I finally spotted the sweets. I checked to see what candy they were missing. _Hm, maybe I should buy some candies after all. What does Yuzu like? _Everything looked so damn cute. There was everything from sugar candy to sour drops to sticky ring shaped goodies. Unfortunately, they were out of none the candies that I didn't like, so I had to pretend they were. Therefore...

"Of course, you're out of the candy I like. Why can't anything go right today?" I sighed.

"Why hello there, pretty lady." Urahara had arrived while I was busy deciding what to buy. "What's the matter?"

This was it. I scowled at him. "Oh, I don't know. I've been kicked out of all the Kendo classes I wanted. Then I get lost. My stupid brother goes around dressed all in black holding a butcher knife version of Kubikiribōchō, fighting monsters no one else can see. And to top it off I can't find the candy I'm craving. I'm peachy."

I said the last part with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Urahara stared at me in utter shock. "Butcher knife? Monsters?"

I did my best "Oh shit" wide-eyed expression, "Nothing. Whatever, I'm out of here. I'll find my own way around."

I quickly turned to leave.

"Why don't to stay for a cup of tea?"

_Hook, line, and dumbass!_ I did a mental victory dance. I turned back to Urahara. His dark green and white striped bucket hat making the shady candy shop's owner look...shady the way it shadowed his eyes.

"I've been taught to stay away from strangers. Especially silly hat wearing, fan waving dorks like you." I said, trying my best to hide the joking tone in my voice.

"Oh, you wound me." Urahara opened his fan and hid his smile.

I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think this guy was a total goofball. I felt like hugging him which caused my eyes to narrow. Projecting such a laid back demeanor, you could never guess his psychological profile. _I know he's a genius but...jeez, he's really, really good._

"But I suppose I can kick your ass if it came to that. I am a martial artist." I shrugged nonchalantly. "And just to let you know, I prefer coffee."

"Alright then. Tessai," the man jumped out of nowhere nearly giving me a heart attack, "please prepare some coffee for our guest."

Urahara led me to the room where Ichigo and co. would get together many times.

"Now then, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know how long you've been able to see ghosts." Urahara said straight to the point. The change in personality was like flipping a switch. I felt nervous. This man was not to be messed with.

I sighed. I never thought I'd be able to get so far. That's why I had to think for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Urahara waited patiently for me.

"I…didn't know they were ghosts. I knew they were there. I didn't know who and what they were. Not until a Hollow attacked us."

I hesitated and mentally smacked myself for using the term Hollow. "I think that's what they are called."

I had to be careful lying to Urahara. Having taken Psychology for a few months, I knew how humans behaved when they lied. I had to be careful not to make too much eye contact because contrary to popular belief, it does not mean you are telling the truth. I couldn't touch my nose or mouth. I couldn't have my hands twitch. I had to beware of my swallowing, and take steady breaths. I couldn't nod too much or repeat myself either.

"I overheard my brother and his friend talking. That's when I realized what was going on. Or at least I got the gist of it."

Then I realized I can stop wasting time since I said I overheard Ichigo and Rukia. "Rukia mentioned a shady Urahara character."

I pretended to have an "Ah-ha" moment, "You! You already know about all of this don't you."

"Is that why you came to see me?" He looked flattered but didn't deny anything.

"No," I confessed. It was true. "I was pissed off and got lost."

"Ah yes, something about Kendo classes?"

"Yeah," I frowned. "Ichigo's always fighting with a huge sword so I figured I should learn too. Those Hollow things seem to come after people high "Spiritual Pressure." I made air quotes around Spiritual Pressure and tried to make it clear I was unsure over the subject, which wasn't completely false.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked. I scowled and my ranting began.

"I went to four Kendo classes and got kicked out of all of them. The first one was full. The second one's master was a sexist bastard who wouldn't accept me because I'm a girl. The third one was an idiot and total fake. He's only in it for the money. He's like that Don Kanonji loser who pretends to be a ghost buster. And the fourth one had a Superiority complex. I refuse to respect someone unless they earn it."

Urahara observed me for a while. I stared right back. He _was_ kind of cute so it wasn't too hard…I mentally kicked myself for where my perverted thoughts were going. _Hopefully he will believe me. _The best lies always have some truth to them.

"You are very wise for your age." He commented.

_Mentally, I am an adult_. I shrugged. It was like comparing a high school freshman to a college freshman. "I'm not wise; I just use common sense is all."

"And modest on top of that," he nodded. He was testing me. Or maybe I was over thinking. It was hard to tell with Urahara.

Okay, _now_ I fidgeted. I had a weird thing about compliments. They made me act stupid for some reason. I blushed slightly, very, very slightly, "Whatever."

It was awkwardly quiet after that. "So, um, can you tell me what my brother's gotten into?"

"It's dangerous, you should stay away." Urahara shook his head.

"All the more reason for me to involve myself," I declared. Karin really cared for her family. I died and was given a second chance. I felt like I owed it to her and the least I could do was protect her family in any way I could. "Family looks out for family."

"But you'll just get in the way," Urahara said harshly. "Do you want Ichigo to die because he was too distracted keeping you from harming yourself?"

_If he thinks I'm going down so easily he's got another thing coming._ I stared at him in determination.

"According to Ichigo, these Hollows attack people with high Spiritual Pressure. That means my family. I need to be able to at least defend myself so it doesn't come down to Ichigo being forced to choose between whom to protect, should the occasion arise."

"How are you going to defend yourself? Martial arts skills aren't going to do anything." He stated.

"They've taught me to be agile, focused, and the ability to dodge." I answered.

"You can only dodge for so long." He pointed out.

"Every second counts in a life and death situation. And besides, if I'm going down, I'm going down swinging." I replied.

Urahara was looking at me strangely. "You are an odd one."

"You're one to talk, Hats-and-Clogs." I muttered.

"To speak of life and death so frivolously," he cocked his head to the side.

I shifted uneasily. "I'm not a thanatologist. I don't care. Now, will you tell me about whatever the hell's going on or not?"

I knew the jerk knew, that I knew what he was going to tell me but he still made a big deal and took his time contemplating whether he was. Asshole.

"Since you asked so politely," Urahara told me everything I already knew about Shinigami and the Soul Society. I kept a poker face the entire time and occasionally showed my "surprise" at "shocking" unknown parts. Though I always pretended to downplay to keep to Karin's aloof personality.

Being the idiot I am, I couldn't help but make comments like how Shinigami and Hollows were like two sides of the same coin and what would happen if one gained the other's ability. Urahara answered in a spin about way which would have left me with more questions than answers had I already not known the truth. Either way, I would get frustrated and drop the subject.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

"Yes, will you train me?"

"No," he answered automatically.

"You don't have to say that so quickly." I glared at him, "And why the hell not?"

"How can I train you? I'm but a lowly candy shop owner." Sandal-Hat hid his face behind his fan in "embarrassment."

Urahara's antics were funnier in the manga. _But not when you're on the receiving end_. I looked at him in aggravation.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You know _way_ too much about this whole thing. The way you talk about the Soul Society sounds like you've lived there. And all the others facts you know make me think you are or were a Shinigami which means you _have_ to have received training. Unless of course you sucked so much they decided to toss you out."

…So maybe I shouldn't have said the last part. It hit far too close to home…

I think Urahara was going to say something drastic but saw the guilty face I was probably making. I looked away stubbornly. "Okay maybe the last part was uncalled for. But you really need to stop being so irritating."

It was quiet again. _Where's the damn coffee?_ I could really use a distraction right now.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I think I'll watch you be uncomfortable." He said cheerfully.

I decided to leave before things got ugly. "Oh forget it."

At least I tried. I gave my best and it wasn't enough. I got up to leave.

"Yes." He said. I looked down at him in confusion.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes, I will train you."

**Flashback Ends**

I still, to this day, deny that I squealed and glomped Urahara after he agreed. Nope, did not happen…He smelt good...

I walked back home with a sore body. Had Karin not been a martial artist since she was a kid as well as a competitive soccer player I would have died during Urahara's training.

* * *

_**OC-Self Inserts are really big right now in the **__Naruto__** fandom so I was wondering how it would go in **__Bleach__**.**_

_**Please Review~**_


	2. Drifting Away

**Chapter 2: Drifting Away**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**Previously**: A young woman from "reality" wakes up in Kurosaki Karin's body. She begins training with Urahara after a Hollow attack on the Kurosaki family.

**A big thanks to my awesome Beta Reader:** I-am-Fairy-Tail122

* * *

**Breakfast**

"Good morning, Karin-chan," Yuzu smiled charmingly.

"Morning," Karin replied and sat down to eat breakfast.

"How's the food?"

"It's very good. Really, Yuzu, you should consider becoming a chef. You could open up your own restaurant and everything." I commented with a smile. Ichigo came in avoiding Isshin's sneak attack.

"Morning." he said, before he starting eating. "You really are an amazing cook, Yuzu."

Yuzu loved cooking. It made her feel closer to her mother. And it thrilled her every time her family members complimented her on it. She felt grateful and appreciated.

Isshin gained consciousness and laughed as some little blood dripping down his forehead. He went skipping and twirling to the bathroom to get a bandage. All these head injuries must be getting to him. But for once, Yuzu's attention was on her older siblings instead of helping her dad.

_Ichigo… Karin-chan… What happened to you?_ She put on a fake smile when Ichigo asked her to pass the salt.

_Karin-chan's always so quiet now. She doesn't talk to me like she used to. She's so…different. She looks so guilty anytime she's near me._ But Yuzu always felt happy everyday when her older sister brought her candy on her way back from Kendo class. It was the only time of day her sister bothered talking with her.

Yuzu's attention turned to her brother. _Ichigo… Where do you keep disappearing to?_ He was barely around anymore. _Always running off with your friends… I guess, I'm not needed anymore._ Yuzu felt guilty every time Ichigo came home injured. She was worried for him of course. But she always felt a small amount of relief because she was able to finally talk to him and help him.

"We're off," Ichigo said as he and Karin left.

"Have a good day," Yuzu replied.

Isshin came back with a bandage on his forehead. He checked the time. "I have to go open up the clinic. You should hurry up and grab you stuff too. The school bus will be here soon."

"Okay," Yuzu nodded.

In the morning at breakfast and at night during dinner. Those were the only times of the day Yuzu got to stay around her entire family. And that was only for 20-30 minutes. Even on Sundays when none of them had school, her siblings were always away somewhere.

She tucked in her crisp white shirt into her blue skirt and straightened it out. Finally, slipping on her brown shoes and slinging the pink backpack over her shoulder, Yuzu headed for her bus stop.

Yuzu took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent in the air and feeling the warm sun on her face. Whenever she got discouraged, the knowledge of seeing her family all together at dinner kept her going throughout the day.

* * *

**Lunch**

Isshin dug into his lunch without a second thought. The entire morning had been filled with appointments. He only had an hour of free time before he had to get back to work. Isshin looked around his small office: a desk, three chairs, cupboards with files on the left, and a fake plant in the right hand corner. After over a decade of working and advising people, the room had become a nice and quiet place to think. He leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.

The off white paint was beginning to peel and little cracks were appearing as well. Speaking of cracks, Isshin knew very well his family was starting to drift. He sighed. _Karin's become so distant it's like she's a stranger now. She's always tried to act aloof but never actually began cutting away from the family before._

Worry for his eldest daughter had made him follow her after school one day. Isshin knew immediately what the cause of her sudden change in behavior was. Instead of going to "Kendo class" she went to Urahara's. She had become spiritually aware and was trying to adjust. And it wasn't easy.

Isshin initially felt annoyed at his old friend for not telling him. But Kisuke must have had his reasons. He trusted the man with his eldest daughter. Sort of. Isshin sighed._ Every father worries that his daughter might become involved with some shady boy_. He on the other hand would welcome it. _A fragile, easy to break human, _Isshin cracked his knuckles, _is much easier to deal with than Hollows, Shinigami, and the Soul Society._

Having a spiritually aware child he could deal with. But having _two_ spiritually aware _teenagers_ was hard, especially when one was impervious...and the other one was Ichigo. _Oh, Ichigo my boy…you remind me so much of myself in my younger years, a real chip of the old block._

Only Ichigo was far more. He was the first human to be both Quincy _and_ Shinigami. The boy was far too hard headed, much like his old man, but it would be his saving grace. The eldest Kurosaki really wanted to talk to his son about the whole situation. But not before Ichigo was ready. He would tell his son when the right time came, when Ichigo felt confident enough to confide in his father.

_I hope Ichigo and Karin talk. But knowing Karin's new detached personality and Ichigo's need to protect, it won't happen for a while_. He didn't want to approach either of his children. He couldn't hold their hand in the very problem they encountered in their life. They needed to learn how to communicate, to ask for help, and to deal with these situations.

Isshin's thoughts turned to his youngest. _Oh, my sweet Yuzu…_He was glad that she wasn't spiritually aware. She might have a chance to grow up happy and ignorant. But sometimes he wished she was. How he hated making her feel left out.

Ichigo and Karin were doing it to spare her feelings. They didn't want her to grow up scared, knowing there were monsters out there, telling her she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even see them.

_But ignorance isn't always bliss._ Yuzu was being hurt the most in the whole process. There were times he wanted nothing more than to sit his family down and tell them everything. Just so he could stop his youngest baby's suffering.

_Masaki, I wish you were here. You would know how to deal with this._

* * *

**Dinner**

Ichigo frowned. _Damn, I saw her turn this way. This is a dead end. Where could she have gone?_ There were walls with graffiti on both his sides and a fence in front of him. A large green dumpster overflowing with trash on his left wafted out a sour odor in the air. There was still plenty of light around to see clearly.

"Looking for me?" A voice said.

Ichigo turned to see Karin with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded. Karin had told him she was going for a walk and Ichigo had followed her, just to be sure. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

Ichigo stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Look, Karin, I didn't want to follow you. But you've been so secluded lately. You go to "Kendo class" and come home looking like you've been hit by a truck. When we ask, you won't even tell us where exactly this class is. You keep disappearing—"

"Pot calling the kettle black now?" She interrupted.

"You're making Yuzu worried." Ichigo shook his head, trying to make her understand.

"At least she has an _idea_ of where I am and what I'm doing. At least she knows the injuries I get are from training to learn how to use a damn sword. At least I _try_ to talk to her and not make her feel alone. At least I'm there for her half the time, unlike you." She retaliated.

Ichigo recoiled. Karin quickly turned around and fled. _Damn it!_ He punched the wall next to him. He didn't even register the throbbing in his right fist or the blood pouring out and staining the wall.

_The entire reason I got these Shinigami powers was to protect my family, to protect innocent people. Now it's the same powers that are forcing me to hurt the people I care about._ He started walking in a trance.

_I can't tell them the truth. They won't believe me. And even if they did, then what? There's nothing they can do. I have to protect them. No matter how much they might hate me for it. I can take it so as long as they are safe._

Guilt flooded through him. _Yuzu…_Karin was too much like him. She could take care of herself. But his youngest sister, she was like their mother. She was so naïve, gentle, and helpful. Ichigo would do anything for Yuzu.

_When did this happen? When did our family start to fall apart? Karin has built a wall around herself and shut us out. I have to hide the fact that I'm a Shinigami. I barely have time to spend with my family. Yuzu's always busy taking care of us and the house to look after herself. Dad's got his clinic to run. He can't keep cleaning up after us._ Ichigo growled in frustration.

Ichigo shook his head. _I should take Yuzu to the park tomorrow. I'm sure the others can handle any Hollows that show up._

He swore to himself to try to find time to spend with his family.

* * *

**The Next Day: Urahara Shop**

"Hello, most adorable student of mine!" Kisuke greeted, opening the door to his shop.

"Hey," I said lost in thought.

"…"

I grabbed my Bokuto, a sword made from very hard wood in the form of a katana. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to do the Chicken dance and then I'm going to pull a unicorn named Mr. Fluffy Cuddles the Third out of my pocket so we can eat Fruit Loops all day and fly to the moon while singing I'm a Barbie Girl and throwing glitter everywhere." He joked.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, still out of it.

_Smack!_

"Hey!" I glared indignantly. "Did you just hit me with your fan?"

Urahara giggled like a pervert. "Let's begin then."

My eyebrow twitched. "Begin what?"

"You know." More giggling.

"Are on some sort of medication I should know about?" I demanded.

He observed me for a moment. "Oh? So you are finally paying attention?"

We sat down in Urahara's living room. Or that's what I called it. It was the same room I first talked to him about seeing ghosts. I used to think its pea green walls with brown here and there was kind of ugly. I still do…Maybe it's the shogi doors. I feel like there's little privacy with paper thin walls. A warm cup of coffee was already waiting for me. I took a sip. _Very sweet, just the way I like it._

Urahara watched me quietly. I sighed and put the white mug down. "Sorry, just…family problems. I'll take care of it."

He nodded, "I see. Well then, we'll start with a pop quiz!"

"Great," I said sarcastically, "way to make me feel better."

"No problem!" He joked once more.

Urahara had told me my training wasn't going to be all physical, but mental as well. I thought he was only talking about training me to get the right mind set for battle. Apparently learning about Soul Society's history, politics, military, and culture was a part as well. Why I needed to know that he did not tell me. _But he's got an ulterior motive. I just know it._ Then again, this man _always_ seemed to have an ulterior motive.

"Question #1, what happens when a soul in the Soul Society dies?"

"He or she is reincarnated into the human world with no previous knowledge."

"Question #2, how do you get into Soul Society?"

"Shinigami come and go unlocking the Senkaimon and using Jigokuchō, or Hell Butterfly. Pluses enter through ritual of Soul Burial. Hollows can rip a hole directly into Soul Society from Hueco Mundo. Humans can go, but first they have to use a gate called Reishi Henkan-Ki."

Question #3, what is Reishi Henkan-Ki?"

"Spirit exchanger, it converts solid matter into Reishi."

"Question #4, what is the basic structure of Soul Society's government?"

"It's ruled by the Soul King. Noble families are another part. The supreme judiciary system is Central 46. They are directly in charge of the legal system. They make all the rules, decide punishment for rule breakers, and their decisions are absolute. And frankly it is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard of."

Urahara raised an eyebrow.

And I was off, "Well c'mon; Central 46 is made up of old _men_. No offense to your sex but if history has anything to say, men in high positions have tendency to royally screw things up. Women do it too but not as much. Though maybe because we haven't gotten that chance in the past. Either way, what kind of an idiot in their right mind would give a small group of people the power to do whatever the hell they want? Central 46 is an administration run by Nobles, for Nobles. Really, if these people dislike you, are biased, or corrupted, everyone's screwed. I mean, they live off sealed from the rest of the world. They have old beliefs and they aren't likely to die anytime soon."

Urahara was listening patiently. It wasn't the first time I've gone on a rant.

"I bet those people are total xenophobes too! Just a couple of decades back homosexuality was considered a mental illness. These people have everything they want and more so I seriously doubt they are trying to keep up the times. If you don't learn to live with the change it's bound to cause problems. And were they really just, they'd abolish that stupid unfair management in favor something like the U.S.'s three branches of government: Executive, Judicial, and Legislative. They should have some sort of Checks-and-Balances placed so one branch has power of one other one. It would be like Rock Paper Scissor. There would be counterbalances by which the system is regulated."

Urahara was hiding his face behind his fan again. "My, you sure know a lot about a foreign country's government."

"I learned it in school." That was the truth. I learned about that in my social studies classes…in the U.S.

"You did make some valid points. But Central 46 was established by Soul King. He is the strongest and most just being in the universe." Sandal-Hat pointed out.

I scoffed at him. "Are you kidding? If this Soul King person was righteous then why does he/she live off in another dimension instead of the one he/she rules? It seems far too snobby to me. And let's pretend there's a legit reason. But why are those Nobles going on about "following the rules" set by some person they don't know, they have never met, and have no idea what he or she is like? The answer is simple, because it puts them in a position with lots of power and control and they don't want to give it up."

Sandal-Hat was scrutinizing me again. "Interesting, a kid just summarized within minutes the debate that has been going on for centuries."

"One, I'm not a kid. Two, centuries? How old _are_ you?"

"Karin! It is rude to ask people about their age." He scolded, pretending to be modest.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now then, I gave you a list of Soul Society's laws to memorize. Here's Question #5—"

"Aw, more questions?" I whined.

"Just two more, okay? I was originally going for 10. But you already said _more_ than enough for the last one so I'll forget the last 4."

"Fine, go ahead." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Question #5, what are the Laws of Soul Society?"

"I swear, the only reason I remember these are because half are so stupid it's kind of hard to forget."

Then I listed the Laws as well as my own opinion on the subject matter.

"The ultimate law is to maintain balance. Yeah, _sure_."

"It is against the law for Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans. No comment."

"I think that counts as a comment," Sandal-Hat cheerfully pointed out.

I ignored him, "It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō. Seems legit."

"It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. In other words, if Soul Society can't use it for their own purpose, it is illegal."

"It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. Well, you'd either have to be crazy strong or suicidal."

"It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. This one is legit."

"It is against the law to commit murder. Also legit."

"It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. No comment."

"It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. You know, I've been wondering that if such a law exists, does that mean someone attempted to gain Hollow-like powers and succeeded?" I turned to my teacher.

"That's a lesson for another day." He waved his fan for me to continue.

"It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain limit. I wonder why."

"It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond the shadow of a doubt. In other words, for majority of the laws, you can't do anything until _after_ they are broken."

"Ah the problem with that is, you also can't arrest someone for not doing something," Urahara nodded sagely.

"True, anyway. It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō; they must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. This irritates me. Why not ask the spirit where he/she wants to go? But _no_, it's Soul Society. You don't have a voice. The only ones who do are the ones who make the rules." I huffed in annoyance.

My teacher hummed in approval.

"It is forbidden for a Shinigami to intervene in anything related to Hell."

It was clear from Urahara's face there would be no talk on the subject.

"The last and also my favorite one: All Modified Souls must be scrapped."

"That's your favorite?" The man didn't look surprised. He had known me long enough.

"Yes, production of Mod-Souls was stopped for ethical reasons. Yet their genius idea for getting rid of them was, of course, getting _rid_ of them. Permanently."

"You got all the questions right." Urahara clapped. "Very nice, especially remembering the answer to the last question."

I grinned, "Thanks. Like I said, most laws were stupid and the rest were common sense. But wait, I thought you said 2 questions."

"I changed my mind again. Your comments for each law were insightful. And I'm in a good mood." My Urahara-has-ulterior-motives senses began tingling. But I ignored them.

I mentally did a victory pose. "So, do I get a prize?"

"Why yes, you do."

"Really? I was just kidding."

"Here you go!" He shoved something into my hands. I stared at it, not saying a word.

"Congratulations, for getting 100% on your last 5 pop quizzes."

"…This is a gold star sticker." I gave him a dead-panned look.

"Yes," he nodded, "it is."

Not wanting to ruin his good mood, I put the sticker in my pocket. I checked the time on my cell phone, it was 4:23. "So Urahara-sensei—"

"What is it that you want from me?" He said with a knowing smirk.

I grinned sheepishly. "How'd you know?"

"You called me sensei instead of "weirdo" or "dork."

"Oh, heh, can I leave?"

"Already?" He raised an eyebrow. "The last few days I've had to kick you out and now you want to leave early?"

I chuckled, "I to want to take Yuzu to the park sometime this evening. I figured I should get home early to help her make dinner so we can stay out longer."

"It's alright," he waved his fan dismissively at me.

"Thanks," I got up. "See you tomorrow."

I heard Urahara's voice as I left. "Remember Karin-chan, time is precious, waste it wisely."

* * *

_**Please Review~**_

_Things start moving in the next chapter._


	3. Weak

**Chapter 3: Weak**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Skip Beat

**Previously**: Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo reflect over the hard times the family's going through. Karin gets a pop quiz from Urahara. She expresses her opinion on Soul Society's government and laws. Karin leaves early in order to take Yuzu to the park.

**Important Note:** There is a one week time skip in this chapter. I'm going to move Uryū and Ichigo's fight in that week. And also the Kurosaki family's visit to Masaki's grave.

_**Beta-ed by I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_

* * *

"I'm home," I closed the door behind me and kicked my shoes off.

I quickly made my way over to the kitchen. Yuzu was looking extremely cute in her pale blue dress and matching flats. Ichigo was also there, dressed in his usual blue jeans and a blue and white shirt. I silently laughed. I was wearing blue jeans and a white-and-purple striped shirt. _We siblings are all wearing clothes with blue as the dominant color._

"Karin-chan," Yuzu greeted me with a little perk in her voice.

I was glad she was happy._ And I'm going to make her even happier_. I smiled, "Hey, I was wondering maybe I can help you with dinner. Then we can go to the park."

"Really?" She looked like I just told her I bought the moon for her. "Ichigo just asked me if I wanted to go to the park."

"There's no need," Ichigo looked at me. "To make dinner early I mean. We'll just pick something on the way back."

"Yes," Yuzu nodded. "Dad said he won't be home till late so we shouldn't wait up. Ichigo thought we should get some take out then."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go." I grinned. Ichigo caught my eye. He gave me a subtle nod. _White flag of peace, huh?_ I inclined my head back.

Ichigo locked the house behind us as we left. Yuzu chatted happily the whole way while Ichigo and I commented occasionally. It took us less than 10 minutes walk to the park. Oddly, it was deserted. I shrugged. _More room for us._

"Race you to the top," Yuzu ran ahead of us. She climbed up the multicolored structure and slid down the yellow, crescent-shaped, plastic tube, "Whee!"

I followed her example. "I can't remember the last time I was here." I said getting off the slide. "Hey, guys, let's go down the slide 10 times. The first one to finish wins."

"You're such a kid Karin." Ichigo teased me in good fun.

I scoffed then looked at our teddy bear cute sister. "See that Yuzu, our great big brother is scared to get his butt kicked by his younger sisters."

"I am not." Ichigo yelled with his fist waving in the air. "You're on!"

"Then I'm going to win," Yuzu giggled from the top of the slide.

"Oh no you're not," Ichigo declared.

"What's that?" I pointed behind Ichigo.

"What?" He turned away.

I scrambled up to the top while Ichigo was distracted.

"Hey! Cheater," he quickly followed suit.

"You snooze you lose," I yelled sliding down.

Yuzu ended up winning so she did a victory dance.

"I didn't win, but at least I didn't lose." I stuck my tongue out at Ichigo.

"That's cause you cheated."

"Not my fault you're gullible."

"I want to go on the swings next," Yuzu pulled us to get us moving.

We all sat in the fading red swings with Yuzu sitting in the middle.

"Let's see who can go the highest," Ichigo smirked.

The three of us began trying to outdo each other once again. Eventually along the way we started laughing for no reason. _This is life_. I thought laughing along with my siblings.

I never realized when I started referring to the Kurosaki family as mine.

* * *

"Another one of my favorite parts was when Ren saved Kyoko from Reino." Orihime gushed.

"Really? It is one of mine too," Rukia grinned excitedly.

They grabbed each other's hands and squealed, once more going off on a rant. Chad walked quietly behind his hyper female friends.

"And when Kyoko, mentally, was on that cliff she admitted to loving Ren!" Rukia's eyes were wide enthusiastically.

The two were once again gushing over their favorite manga. Chad spoke up. "I think Uryū looks like Yashiro."

Rukia and Orihime stopped to look at him with wide eyes. Rukia raised an eyebrow, "You read _Skip Beat_ too?"

Orihime and Rukia shared a look. "This is so great! We should get together and have a sleepover."

"You guys can come over to my apartment." Orihime grinned.

But their conversation was cut short by a roar. The trio looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys, it sounds like it's coming from the park," Orihime said nervously.

"C'mon," Chad got them moving.

* * *

**Karakura Park**

_W-what the hell?_ I grit my teeth. I was flat on the ground with Yuzu's unconscious form next to me.

"Karin, Yuzu," Ichigo yelled.

I couldn't even respond. _What the hell's this pressure?_ I could hear a loud roar. _Is there a Hollow here? _I'd sensed Hollows before but was never forced on the ground by its presence alone. I could hear a different voice scream out my brother's name.

I struggled to shift my head. Even with my hair obstructing my vision, I saw Ichigo eat the Mod Soul pill. Rukia and Orihime, with her shield activated, were standing protectively around me and Yuzu. Chad was standing in front of them. And Ichigo was going crazy on the Hollow.

Or what I assumed was the Hollow; it was hard to move my head in order to see the fight. I looked at Yuzu's body. _Why? After all that training, why am I so weak? No matter what happens, I'll always be left behind. I don't want to be weak! I don't want to die again. Why? Why can't I protect my family? Why am I so weak?! I hate it!_ I sensed the Hollow's disappearance. I was beginning to lose consciousness.

_I don't want to be weak…_

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Go away," I muttered and pulled the comforter over my head in order to block out the evil sun.

"Karin-chan, get up!" Yuzu yanked off my warm blankets.

"It's too early." I whined and hid my head under my pillow. "And it's Saturday."

"I know. And you go to your Kendo class early, right? You're late."

I immediately flew out of bed, "Shit!"

I was ready to go in record time. I was dressed in blue shorts and a neon yellow shirt. I was on too much of a time crunch to bother dressing myself properly. I flew down stairs and grabbed the plate of waffles in front of Ichigo.

"Thanks. Have to go, bye!"

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled in irritation while Rukia snickered.

"Wait Karin-chan, I—"

Too late, I was long gone. People and buildings were blurs as I ran to Urahara's.

"I'm here!" I declared and collapsed ungracefully.

"What's with the plate?" Jinta, _ever_ the gentleman, didn't bother asking if I was okay or help me up. "And why are you barefoot?"

"Huh?" I checked. "Oh, I was in too much of a rush and must have forgotten to put my shoes on."

"Oh, Karin," Ururu came in. "I'll go tell Urahara-san you're here."

"Help?" I pleaded pathetically when I saw Tessai walk in the room. He immediately helped me stand up. "Thanks."

Tessai nodded, "You're welcome."

I walked into Urahara's living room and sat down. Not a second later, the shop owner came in.

"Karin-chan, you're finally here!" He sat down in his usual spot across from me.

"Am I late?" I said with my head lying on the table.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite, you're early." He smiled.

"Heh?" I said confused. "Wait, so Yuzu lied? Aw man I practically killed myself getting here! And I lost my sweet waffles that I stole from Ichigo."

Stupid Sandal-Hat pointed and laughed. Bastard. He finally stopped when Ururu brought in tea for him and coffee for me. I gratefully drained the entire mug. The other two watched me with interest.

"Can I have more?" I held my mug up to Ururu.

"O-of course," she took the mug and left.

My teacher studied me while I tapped the table impatiently. I drained the mug again. Then asked for another and drained that one as well. Finally, after three mugs of coffee, I was ready.

"I'm sure you know about the Hollow attack on us at the park."

"Yes," he nodded. "I heard from Kuchiki-san. Is that why you haven't come to training for a week now?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Ichigo kept watching Yuzu and I like a hawk. It's only by luck I managed to get away from him today."

I hid my head in my arms. "I was absolutely useless in the fight. I couldn't even _stand_!"

"Karin, I've been thinking," Urahara began seriously.

I looked up and stared at him. He was rarely serious like he was now. And I knew things were bad when he didn't add '-chan' to my name.

"What is it?" Dread causing my stomach to turn into a knot.

"I don't think I should train you anymore. I think you should leave the fighting to Ichigo and his friends."

He held up his hand to stop me. He looked shocked to see I hadn't said anything. Urahara had assumed I would interrupt him. "You're not going to say anything?"

"No," I said with my shoulders slumped.

"Hm," he started fanning himself. "I expected you to put up a fight."

I laughed without humor. "Fight? What good would it have done?"

Urahara sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have trained you. It was a complete waste of time."

I frowned. "I may not be of much use in a _supernatural_ fight, but I still think—"

"It doesn't matter. In the end of the day, you're useless, nothing but a burden."

I felt myself shake in fury. I couldn't even say anything as my blood boiled. Funny, because my hands were suddenly on fire. Blue fire.

"What the hell! WHY ARE MY HANDS ON FIRE!" I panicked and waved my armed around frantically. The blue flames spread. Now my arms were covered.

_Smack!_

Urahara had appeared behind me and slapped me with his damned fan. "Quit panicking. You look ridiculous. And it's making it worse."

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When I opened my eyes, the blue flames were gone.

"…So what just happened?"

"It is as I thought," Urahara was back in his spot. I also sat back down.

"What do you mean?" I asked dubiously.

"I will explain. But first, will you tell me what happened before you passed out during the Hollow attack?"

_Of course!_ My eyes widened. "I…was angry I couldn't do anything."

"So you were cursing yourself for being weak?" Urahara suggested pointedly.

_The_ _Hōgyoku granted me power after the Hollow attack._ I looked shocked at Sandal-Hat. "Yes."

Something else occurred to me. "But how did you know? I mean, I didn't even know and this is the first time it's happened."

Urahara sat up straight and shook his head. "No, it's not. You have used your power, but you just haven't realized it yet. Has anyone complained about the sudden change in temperature when you were around?"

_Now that I think about it, my friends and family have complained about the room becoming hotter at random._ I'd been too absorbed in my pity party to pay attention.

"From the expression on your face, I take it is true. Just like with Chad and Orihime, your powers are also affected by your emotions. You haven't felt strong enough emotions until now so the flames haven't acted up. Though I wonder why they were blue."

I shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with my Reiryoku? Isn't yours red?"

"True," he said thoughtfully. Then he perked up. "Well then, I guess it's time for new training!"

My eyebrow twitched. "You knew the entire time and purposefully needled me so I would get angry and maybe this power would…physically manifest."

"That is correct." He smiled smugly.

"Then how about we do some target practice." I said looking pointedly at him.

"Silly Karin-chan, I know you'd never shoot your flames at me." Urahara smiled cheekily.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. She looks like one of those stupid hot heads, like her brother," Jinta poked his head through the door.

"Who asked you Shorty?!" I death glared at him. I was expecting Jinta to catch fire; instead, of course, it was me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I deadpanned and waved my hands around to get rid of the flames. "Anyway, what am I supposed to do now?"

Urahara pulled out a sword from nowhere. It was a blue katana with silver embroidery. "I had Tessai create a specific Bakudō in order for this sword to be able to contain your power until you can by the power of your will."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you just happen to have the sword ready when I came in? Have you been spying on me? Or maybe you had someone else do it for you?"

"Spying is such an ugly word. I like to think keeping an eye on my sweet apprentice out of the goodness of my heart."

"A bit stalkerish don't you think?" I asked with mirth. I began before he could say anything else. "What happened when my family and I were visiting mom's grave? Ichigo and Isshin sprouted some BS but I couldn't exactly call them out on it."

Urahara pondered that for a moment. "A Hollow attacked your family. He was the same one who killed your mother. He knocked you and your sister out and Ichigo killed it."

"I see," I said quietly. I was an idiot. I forgot the 'ghost girl' Karin saw in the manga was a trap by Grand Fisher but I'd completely forgotten.

"Here," Urahara tossed the blue katana.

I caught it easily and couldn't help but be impressed_._ I looked back at Sandal-Hat. "It's beautiful. Thanks."

"What're you going to call it?"

"I guess I'll call it…Rei," I said with a shrug. I was terrible when it came to coming up with names. "You know, my powers remind me of Rin from _Blue Exorcist_."

"Oh?" Sandal-Hat raised an eyebrow, "Sounds interesting."

"I wonder if I can use the same exercises Rin did to control his powers…" My mind began running at 100 miles an hour.

"Hold it," Urahara dropped the goofy façade. "It is great that you have figured out a way to try to control your power. BUT, you are only to do it under supervision. If you lose control of your emotions in the middle of training, I doubt water will do any good. It'll take Kidō to put out the flames. So you cannot practice at home."

"Fine," I sighed in disappointment. "Wait, how do I seal my reiatsu or powers or whatever into the sword?"

"It's like Kidō," Urahara explained. "Imagine the sword as an empty shape. You must fill it with your energy… Yes, just like that. Keep going, you don't have to worry about pouring in too much so don't hold back."

A few minutes later I was done. I exhaled loudly. "Finally, that was harder than I thought it would be."

Urahara was frowning. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What are you—" That's when I felt it. _Ichigo!_ I scrambled up and ran out. But someone grabbed the back of my jacket and stopped me. I turned around. It was Tessai. "Let go of me!"

Urahara came up behind him. "Good job Tessai. The sword is working. She's clearly angry but there is not even a spark of fire."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I have to go!"

"No, I'll go. How do you plan on carrying your brother?" Urahara pointed out.

I stopped struggling and silently cursed. I was 5'5" while Ichigo was 5'11" My stupid giraffe of a brother had a good six inches on me.

"Well then don't just stand here twiddling your thumbs, go!"

* * *

"Something wrong Yuzu?"

"Huh? No not at all. Why would you think that?" She laughed.

"Then why have you been dusting the same spot for the last five minutes?" I asked without looking up. I made sure I had all my stuff packed.

"Oh…um, it's nothing," Yuzu stuttered, blushing.

"Ichigo's fine Yuzu. It is summer vacation and he's away with his friends. The only thing we have to worry about is what kind of perverted activities he'll be up to. He's at that age you know."

Yuzu giggled. Ichigo, their dense stick-in-the-mud brother, acting like Keigo. Yeah, like that would happen.

I grabbed my bag and placed a small kiss on Yuzu's forehead. "Really Yuzu, don't worry so much. If anything happens, Ichigo has me and I have him. We'll be fine."

"Okay," she gave me a hug.

I patted her head. "You have fun at camp, alright? I'm sure we got all your stuff packed last. And in case of an emergency—"

"I know Karin-chan." Yuzu's eyes flicked over to her mother's poster for a second.

Then I felt queasy. I'd already taken her sister's place and now I was taking her mother's. Great, just great. I pulled out of the hug. "I gotta go. Bye!"

I fled the house quickly. _Smooth, real smooth, idiot._ I mentally kicked myself.

* * *

I knocked on the apartment door. Orihime opened looking surprised, "Karin-chan! What're you doing here? C'mon in."

Orihime, Rukia, and Yuzu were the only ones whom I allowed to add '-chan' to my name. Well, the old goat and Sandal-Hat did it too but they didn't count.

I sat down in Orihime's living room as she made some tea. She chattered aimlessly about the weather and how glad she was she made the top 10 in the freshman class.

"You did great too Karin-chan. You got 12th place!"

I shrugged, "It was no big deal."

It really wasn't. Karin was a part time nurse so biology was no big deal. I was a college student so the math course was pretty much review. Japanese was okay-ish. English was very, very easy for me. History was slightly difficult but manageable since I was a history geek. And P.E. was nothing compared to Urahara's brutal training regimen.

"Orihime, have you been contacted by Urahara yet?" I calmly sipped my Jasmine tea.

She nodded. "Yes, I know that you know about Shinigami and Hollows too. But are you a like me or Ichigo?"

"You," I answered. "I'm not a Shinigami. My powers are influenced by my emotions."

"This is Rei. It's the source of my power." I took out my sword. I was a bit surprised. The blade had turned blue with a silver tint. The hilt was still dark blue.

"What's your power?" Orihime asked wide eyes as she looked at my sword.

There was a knock at the door before I could answer.

Orihime got up and opened the door. "Chad! Good morning! Why's there a cat on your shoulder?"

"Yoruichi?" I called out.

The black cat jumped down and came up to me. "Karin, I take it Urahara told you about me."

"The kitty talks!" Orihime exclaimed in excitement. She and Chad joined me as we made a semi-circle around Yoruichi.

"What's the plan?" Chad asked straight to the point.

"As you all know, Ichigo plans to go to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. You three want to go as well. So I'm going to train you."

We nodded.

"Once we begin, we will do things my way. And I will not tolerate whining. Is that clear?" The cat asked looking at all of us.

"Yes, ma'am!" We said together.

"Good," she waved her tail around, looking smug. "We'll leave now. Your training starts this afternoon."

* * *

_**Please Review~**_

**Next Chapter: **_'Karin' finds out about the reason for her existence. _


End file.
